Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, videos, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and digital video recorders, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As the volume of data stored in these electronic devices increases, hard disk drives (HDD) must have more data tracks and higher data frequencies must be accommodated. The increase in data capacity, more tracks, and faster interface protocols have driven a constant increase in peak current load. In order to meet the demand of extended battery life in notebook computers, extraordinary measures must be taken to limit the current drawn by the hard disk drive.
The demands of high capacity storage in battery operated environments can impose conflicting requirements on the electronic devices. The demand for higher performance, extended battery life, lower cost, and shrinking size can spawn complex product decisions that attempt to provide a balanced compromise. When the parameters of size, interface type, and capacity are fixed at a design point, there are few compromises that can reduce current demand and maintain device performance.